


Pretty Woman

by rottendaisies



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Implied Smut, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies
Summary: thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback!





	Pretty Woman

It’s incredibly peaceful in your home as the faint noise of the fan blows through the air, keeping the two of you in the bed sound asleep. 

You’re nuzzled into Penelope’s chest contentedly, your arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hand is in your hair, being protective even while she is sound asleep. 

Penelope’s alarm loudly ringing is the only thing that wakes the both of you, but it makes you whimper quietly. 

“Penelope,” you mumble, nudging her neck with increasing force until she finally wakes up. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I must have forgot to turn it off!” she apologizes as she stretches her arm out to grab her phone, shutting it off before setting it back on the bedside table. 

“It’s okay,” you say sleepily, gently pressing a kiss to Penelope’s skin before laying your head on her chest, looking up at her while tracing her arm with your fingers. She tiredly smiles down at you, the exhaustion from the previous work week clear in her eyes. 

“It’s nice that your voice was the first thing i heard today,” you finally say, knowing that it would cheer her up. The previous case was a rough one, from what you could gather, so you’re wanting to take her mind off of it on her full weekend off. 

Sure enough, it makes the woman very happy. a bright smile comes to her lips as a bright blush comes to her cheeks, giggling as she tightly hugs you. 

“You’re such a sweetheart, even when you’re lying through your teeth,” she purrs out, smoothing your hair back from your face before kissing your forehead. 

You snort at her little jab, shaking from laughter before sitting up in bed, starting to get out of the safety and warmth when her hands wrap around your wrist. 

“Where are you going?” she asks, her confused appearance not going away when you look back at her mischievously. 

“I am going to make us something to eat, and then we can do whatever you want for the day,” you say. 

“I have a few ideas already for that, pumpkin,” she says with a smirk, pulling you down into a kiss before gently urging you towards your destination.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
